


Homemade Crowns of Wildflowers

by vyther15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flower Crowns, Forgiveness, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Post-Canon, but if you want it to be pre-slash, it could possibly be read that way, it's not the intent though, listen this was written to be purely platonic, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyther15/pseuds/vyther15
Summary: “Hello, Luna,” Draco says, and stops.Luna smiles at the thestrals, pats one on the nose, before turning to look at the older Slytherin. The thestrals return to the forest, near silent. Draco watches them go.“Hello, Draco,” she replies, collecting the bouquet of wildflowers she had picked on her way to visit the thestrals.Draco fidgets with the sleeve of his robe, having no loose threads to bother instead.“The words will get lost if you don’t say them,” Luna observes, peering at the wildflowers. She selects a purple-milk vetch. “This one would look rather nice with your hair, don't you think so Draco?”“I--what?” Draco splutters.“It would also look nice with your robes,” she adds. “Purple looks very fetching with green.”Draco doesn’t appear to have a response.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Homemade Crowns of Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I know absolutely nothing about the flowers I picked out, except for their color and the fact they grow in Scotland. If they don't exist in the same season, or even the same part of Scotland, ignore it and say magic made it work. It's Hogwarts, okay?
> 
> Also, I have never made a flower crown in my life. IDK if anything I said about them is actually factual, but for a fic about flower crowns, I put very little actual flower crowns in it, I think.
> 
> This happens sometime in Luna's seventh year, and Draco's eighth year. (AU where he went back to finish his education, and then trained to become a healer, even though that's not relevant.)
> 
> Also, I wrote this to be gen, and I really can't see their relationship being more than platonic, but if you want it to be pre-slash, go ahead.
> 
> I feel like they're both a little ooc, but it's also my first time writing teenage Draco and my first time writing Luna at all.
> 
> TW: very minor, non-explicit panic/anxiety attack? IDK if it's actually that, but Draco has a minor freak out when Luna touches him. It's only a line

“Hello, Luna,” Draco says, and stops.

Luna smiles at the thestrals, pats one on the nose, before turning to look at the older Slytherin. The thestrals return to the forest, near silent. Draco watches them go.

“Hello, Draco,” she replies, collecting the bouquet of wildflowers she had picked on her way to visit the thestrals.

Draco fidgets with the sleeve of his robe, having no loose threads to bother instead.

“The words will get lost if you don’t say them,” Luna observes, peering at the wildflowers. She selects a purple-milk vetch. “This one would look rather nice with your hair, don't you think so Draco?”

“I--what?” Draco splutters.

“It would also look nice with your robes,” she adds. “Purple looks very fetching with green.”

Draco doesn’t appear to have a response.

Luna hums a little tune as she pulls out a few more purple-milk vetches. “Do you want a flower crown?” she asks. “I think you would look very nice with a crown of purple-milk vetches.”

“I… guess?” Draco finally says.

Luna’s face brightens, and she plops down on the grass. “Come sit with me. I’ll teach you how to make a flower crown, and you can tell me what you came out here to say.” She pauses, thinks. “Unless the words have gotten lost already.”

Draco steps forward hesitantly. Luna pats the spot next to her. He sits down, much slower than Luna had, as if waiting for someone to smack him for sitting in the dirt.

Luna grins, handing Draco some of the purple-milk vetches. She doesn’t lose her grin as she explains how to make the crowns, using yellow marsh marigolds. “I think the yellow will look very fetching with my blue robes, don’t you think so Draco?” she asks as Draco tries to twist the stems of his own purple wildflowers together.

Draco doesn’t reply immediately, too focused on his flowers. When he does look up, his crown nearly complete, Luna had begun making a second one out of white flowers. “I think the yellow does look very nice against your robes,” he says. Then, “How do you finish it off?”

“Oh.” Luna giggles. “Sorry. I meant to show you with my marsh marigolds.” She places her hands over Draco’s. “I’ll guide your hands.”

Draco’s breath stutters at the contact, and he flinches away. His crown crumples into his lap, and Luna pulls her hands back.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to be touched. The thestrals like for me to ask before I touch them, too.” She cocks her head, blond hair falling over her face. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Draco doesn’t appear to register her words, staring down at his broken flower crown. “I broke it,” he says. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Luna says. “We can make you another one. Here.” She takes off her yellow crown. “You can wear my marsh marigolds if you want,” she offers. “Yellow looks very good with green also.”

Draco takes the crown wordlessly and stares at it blankly. Luna frowns, but then he sets it on his head, carefully.

Luna glances at the growing shadows of the trees on the edge of the clearing. “I suppose it’s getting to be dinnertime,” she says.

Draco jerks to his feet, dislodging the purple-milk vetches in his lap. He makes as if to tear a hand through his hair, but he stops at the last second, remembering the flowers nestled in it. “Luna, I wanted to find you to…” he starts, and Luna collects the rest of her flowers patiently. The words may have gotten lost, but they’ll find their way before they go inside. She can tell.

“I just…” Draco tries again. The words stay lost. Luna doesn’t say anything. Her words would likely confuse Draco’s.

“I want to apologize,” he says finally.

“What for?” Luna asks, though she already knows. She’s already forgiven Draco for that. He didn’t have much of a choice.

“When you were…” he pauses. Takes a breath. “When you were locked in the basement of the Manor, I could have-- no, I should have done more for you.” Another breath. And another. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more.”

Luna wants to pat his arm. She doesn’t. Instead, she smiles at him. “I’m glad you apologized,” she says. “But I already forgave you. I don’t make flower crowns with just anybody.”

Draco gives her an odd look. “Why?” he asks.

Luna thinks over it for a moment. “Because you were scared, too. And you’re right, you should have done more. But you also shouldn’t have had to do anything at all.” She lets her smile drop. “You were barely seventeen. And you had Voldemort’s mark branded into your skin.”

“And I still hurt you, Luna,” Draco protests. “I’ve done nothing to earn your forgiveness.”

“You don’t earn forgiveness, Draco,” Luna says. “Forgiveness isn’t something to be earned. It’s something to be given. And sometimes, it will never be given, even if you feel like you deserve it, because forgiveness isn’t earned.”

“I don’t…” Draco trails off.

Luna smiles again. “We can talk more at dinner, if you want?” she offers.

“Don't you have friends to sit with?” Draco protests.

“I'll be sitting with you, won't I?”

Draco stops. "We're friends?”

“I don't make flower crowns with just anybody,” Luna repeats before walking out of the forest.

Draco touches the yellow flowers in his hair and hurries after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, but be polite. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
